1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more specifically, to an electronic device with a foldable cover capable of covering a top of a user operable device and capable of supporting a portable device at a supporting state by rotation alternatively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since modern technology trends to small size and light weight, a portable computer has been more and more popular in computer industry. Accordingly, a keyboard as an input interface equipped for the portable computer also trends to a thin size. A keyboard cover is designed for preventing careless touch of the keyboard when the keyboard is not used. Furthermore, a supporting frame is designed for supporting the portable computer when the portable computer is used. However, there is no peripheral device cooperating with the keyboard as combination of the keyboard cover and the supporting frame in the market.